Camino Al Saber
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Ash luego de la Liga Kalos se embarca en una nueva aventura pero esta no tiene nada que ver con las ligas si no una donde busca la Meta de entender y dominar los tipos de Pokemon en mano de varios maestros muy especiale
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Ash estaba en el avión que lo llevaba a Kanto,la liga Kalos habia quedado atrás con el como vencedor sus Amigos fueron para haya para celebrarlo mientras el se quedo para luchar contra Diantha pero luego de derrotar a los Elite4 llego con la campeona la cual sin mucho problema derroto a Ash.

El solo estaba observando la ventana pensando , analizando su próximas opciones de viaje era verdad habia logrado una meta ganar una Liga pero ahora se replanteaba ¿gano por su experiencia? O ¿fue solo suerte?. Ya que Diantha lo aplasto como si fuera una Mosca ella y su Mega Gardevoir ni Greninja o Charizard lograron vencerla y eso que ambos contaban con mucha fuerza uno con una Transformacion nueva y el otro con una Mega evolucion que evitaba el tipo dragón como la de Alan.

Esa y otras Preguntas se hacia Ash ahora el solo pensaba en que hacer al Llegar a casa descansar unos días para aclarar sus Ideas como ya habia celebrado con sus amigos ahora no tenia ánimos de Fiesta o algo parecido le parecía rara esa actitud, pero muchas dudas rondaban su Cabeza.

Cuando llego a Pueblo paleta todo el pueblo lo recibió como un Heroe el se sentía feliz llevar un trofeo a su pueblo natal ese al que ah representado en todas las regiones.

Ya era de Noche y el joven solo estaba mirando la Luna desde la ventana de su cuarto a un lado estaban todos los logros que tenia desde que comenzó su viaje y en medio relucía el trofeo de la Liga Kalos junto a las insignias de la batalla de la frontera y el trofeo de la liga Naranja como sus tres mas grandes logros.

―Oye Pikachu,¿crees que ganamos la liga por Suerte o fue nuestra Experiencia?―Ash solo observo a su primer pokemon quien solo ladeo la cabeza

Ash rio y se la acaricio solo volvió a observar la luna para plantear esa idea que tenia tal ves su próximo viaje no sea por una liga si no para ganar experiencia en todos los tipos ya que fue derrotado por un Pokemon que creía conocer pero tenía un tipo que aun no comprendía a fondo como los demás y eso para Ash era lo que lo hizo perder.

Paso ya casi un Mes desde que Ash habia regresado y aun esas preguntas le rondaban la Mente , ahora el joven entrenador solo estaba sentado en los prados del profesor Oak observando a sus Pokemon convivir tranquilamente se puso a verlos y noto que le faltaban tipos por tener como el tipo Acero,Tipo Psiquico ,Tipo Hada y otros pocos que se le metió algo en la cabeza.

―¡¿Recorreras todas las Regiones?!―Delia estaba asombrada por lo que su le habia dicho de su Idea

―Si , siento que por no entender bien a mis Pokemon eh perdido contra Diantha y eh pensado en viajar por todas las regiones para aprender mas de ellos , de todos los tipos ademas de hacerme mas fuerte ―Dijo Ash observando a su Madre quien estaba muda

―se que me tomara mucho tiempo , pero quiero hacerlo así podre cumplir mi sueño Mamá―Dijo Ash y Delia solo suspiro un poco y asintio

―Lo comprendo Hijo y te apoyo en esto , no te vere en mucho tiempo pero no quiere decir que ya no te vere pero por favor matente en contacto con migo ¿si?―Pidio Delia y Ash asintio sonriendo se levanto de donde estaba y la Abrazo delia lo apretó fuerte sabia que seria el ultimo abrazo en Mucho tiempo

Ya era de Mañana y Delia solo estaba parada en la Puerta de su casa junto al Profesor Oak observando a Ash quien iba únicamente con Pikachu como siempre lo habia echo en todos sus viajes

―Buena suerte en esto Ash ¿Enserio no quieres llevar a todos tus pokemon? Puedo habilitar que los lleves a todos ―Dijo el Profesor y Ash negó

―No , quiero capturar otros ademas si los necesito los llamare ya que quiero primero ver si puedo hacer algo y luego comenzar ―Dijo el y el Profesor Oak asintio

―claro pero antes ―El tomando la Pokedex de Ash la comenzó a teclear se la devolvió

―eh puesto para que lleves 7 pokemon Pikachu no contara y podras tener otro equipo a tu disposición ―Dijo el y Ash asintio con una sonrisa

El solo comenzó a caminar saliendo de Pueblo paleta lo observo por ultima ves con una Sonrisa era verdad que no lo veria en un tiempo pero ese tiempo no lo desperdiciaría.

Ash ya habia recorrido bastante tomando el atajo hacia Ciudad Azafran cuando llego hacia el Gimnasio de Sabrina lo encontró cerrado el toco la Puerta la cual se abrió lentamente el Muchacho entro lentamente observando el Lugar le parecía raro todo pero sintio algo detrás suyo el se giro y vio una sonrisa medio macabra

―Haunter a pasado tiempo―Dijo Ash pero el que salió no fue Haunter si no Gengar

El tipo fantasma solo sonrio amistosamente al muchacho quien le devolvió la sonrisa Las luces se encendieron y del otro lado estaba Sabrina se la veía cambiada mas mayor para Ash cosa que le sorprendió un poco ya que hacia mucho que no la veía ella no reconoció al muchacho a simple vista

―Desde que era una Niña eh aprendido a doblar cucharas con la Mente …―Sabrina debía de resitar su discurso de siempre pero Ash la freno

―Sabrina a pasado tiempo―Dijo Ash sonriendo

―¿Te conozco?―Pregunto ella y Ash sonrio

―creo que debería de ser al revés yo debía de haberte olvidado y tu reconocerme pero bueno soy yo Ash ―Dijo el y Sabrina lo observo

―Vaya Ash , han sido años desde que no te veo ¿como te ha ido?―Pregunto ella y Ash comenzó a contarle sus vivencias a Sabrina hasta el punto de este viaje que esta haciendo

―por eso vine Sabrina quiero pedirte un favor ―Dijo el y ella lo observo

―¿Que clase de Favor? Para saber si esta a mi alcance ―Dijo ella y Ash solo suspiro

―quiero que me ayudes a entrenar en lo que son los Tipo Psiquicos por favor este viaje es para comprender mejor cada tipo de Pokemon porque siento que no comprendo casi nada y por eso me confio en las batallas ―Dijo el y Sabrina comenzó a pensar

―Ash puedo entrenarte pero no seria lo mismo tu eres un entrenador muy diferente a lo Convencional―Ella observo la duda del muchacho

―Veras me Explico tu puedes pensar estrategias en plena batalla , lo cual muchos entrenadores no hacen , eres capaz de hacer que los pokemon quieran ir con tigo y se auto atrapen algunos , tu tienes un Lazo muy fuerte con los Pokemon y yo pienso que quien mejor para enseñarte que los mismos Pokemon busca maestros confiables los cuales puedan enseñarte bien o hacer que comprendas mejor todo , y cuando logres el del tipo Psiquico quiero un combate contra ti ¿esta bien?―Pregunto ella y Ash solo medito lo que Sabrina dijo para luego asentir

―Ah , casi lo olvido cuando entrenes el tipo fantasma Gengar quiere ayudar ya que lo que dijiste le entusiasmo mucho ―Dijo Sabrina y Ash asintio

El joven se fue del Lugar y volvió a ciudad Celeste paso por el gimnasio del lugar el solo lo observo unos momentos y retomo su camino debía de ir a una zona espesifica para ir con el ya que Ash sabia que el podria ser un Gran maestro

―Ten cuidado Pikachu ah estado inestable ultimamente―Dijo Ash entrando a una cueva

Al recorrerla hasta el final solo observo la isla que habia hay en frente habia un pokemon de tonalidad grisácea ademas de morada el pokemon ni se giro levantando a Ash con sus habilidades Psiquicas

―viniste para algo ¿no es así Ash?―Pregunto Mewtwo y Ash asintio

―vengo para que me ayudes a comprender el Tipo Psiquico―Dijo el y Mewtwo solo lo observo para luego sonreir un poco

―Sera un Honor ser tu Maestro pero primero deberas capturar minimo tres Pokemon del tipo Psiquico ―Dijo el y Ash no entendio

―antes que digas algo es porque principalmente los pokemon que captures se que estarán bien cuidados con tigo , segundo necesitas otros Pokemon para poder tener una conexión Psiquica , el tipo Psiquico es un tipo que todo es Mental y Espiritual tener que ser uno con todo y a la ves con Nada poder usar tu mente para otras cosas que para lo que ya la usas es algo que se desarrolla con el tiempo yo te enseñare todo lo que se pero tu deberas ponerlo a Prueba en tu viaje y los demás tipos ―Explico Mewtwo y Ash asintio.

―ahora te acompañare a buscar esos Pokemon descuida conozco teletransportacion eh estado en todas las regiones y podremos ir a todas , al final de tu entrenamiento te pondré una Prueba aun no te la dire pero será dura ―Explico Mewtwo y Ash asintio


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mewtwo solo cerro sus ojos y se concentro en donde tendría que ir al abrirlos observo que se encontraba en un bosque el observo a Ash quien estaba un poco Mareado lo ayudo a mantenerse de Pie.

―Es normal el Mareo ,aquí buscaremos tu primer Pokemon―Dijo Mewtwo y se volvió Intangible como lo hacia Mew

Ash solo comenzó a caminar desconocía el Lugar en donde se encontraba comenzó a Caminar un poco buscando algún Pokemon cuando unos Arbustos se movieron el solo vio salir a una Gothorita Ash iba a enviar a Pikachu pero Mewtwo lo freno .

―No, en el entrenamiento capturaras de otra forma ―Dijo El y Ash solo miro a la Gothorita quien observaba hacia donde creía que estaba Mewtwo

Ash solo sintió un shock en su cerebro prontamente se vio en una Nebulosa azul frente a el la Gothorita unas descargas comenzaron a Salir de ambos pero cuando debían de tocarse ellas se atacaron Mutuamente en eso la conexión se corto y la Gothorita se fue.

―¿Qué fue todo eso?―Pregunto Ash sin entender

―esa fue tu Primera Lección la conexión mental con el Pokemon atraparas así de ahora hasta tu entrenamiento Final cada ves que quieras atrapar un pokemon lo Harás así ―Explico Mewtwo

―pero que fue todo eso no lo entendí Mewtwo porque se atacaron mutuamente esas descargas ―Ash no entendía lo que habia pasado

―Le mostraste tus intenciones , actitud y corazón a ella pero te rechazo cada ves que hagas esta conexión le mostraras tu ser al Pokemon y el Elegirá si seguirte o no ―Explico Mewtwo y Ash solo siguió Caminando

―Cada maestro que tengas te dara una Prueba que superaras en tu entrenamiento esta es la Mia , pero recuerda estas palabras "En la Fuerza esta el Poder , en lo Sabio esta el Saber" que esas palabras sean tus guías en tu viaje ―Mewtwo volvió a Materializarse en frente de Ash

―Ven vayamos a otro Lado―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash colo su mano en su Pecho el Legendario uso teletransporte

Aparecer Ash no se mareo tanto como la primera ves observo el Bosque seguía sin Reconocerlo Mewtwo volvió a hacer Intangible y Ash comenzó a rondar el bosque en busca de un Pokemon del tipo Psiquico cuando algo apareció frente a el lo observo y vio que era un Kadabra el Pokemon solo estaba quieto al igual que Ash.

―Concéntrate, Muestra tu ser al Pokemon―Mewtwo le hablaba por medio de la telepatía Ash solo asintio

Luego de unos segundos volvió a la Nebulosa se volvió a repetir la rutina de las descargas pero estas al chocar con las del Pokemon en ves de atacarse se fusionaron en un color Azul Kadabra fue lanzado hacia Ash quien observo todo desde sus Ojos sus habilidades , debilidades,ataques y evoluciones.

El Joven volvió en si y observo al Pokemon aun Parado como esperando ordenes Ash perdió el equilibrio y se arrodillo por el Agotamiento no se explicaba que habia sucedido.

―Kadabra te ah aceptado , ahora solo Lanza la Pokebola―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash la lanzo atrapándolo

Ash saco al Pokemon este solo lo observaba Kadabra solo le sonrio y Ash le devolvió una sonrisa Mewtwo volvió a Aparecerse observo a Kadabra los ojos de este Brillaron al igual que los de Mewtwo

―le eh dado a Kadabra las cordenadas de tu próximo Maestro el te llevara cuando termines aqui―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash todo al legendario los tres desaparecieron

Volvieron a Aparecer en un lugar que Ash podía conocer un poco era Kalos el solo observo el Lugar devolviendo a Kadabra a su Pokebola Ash estaba buscando con la Mirada al Proximo Pokemon

―Camina unos Pasos el te encontrara sentirá tu Precensia y te encarara ―Explico Mewtwo y Ash solo camino unos Pasos llegando a un terreno llano del cual salió un Spurr este solo observo a Ash

Ash recordando las Lecciones solo se concentro para crear esa Conexión cuando la Prueba comenzó los Rayos volvieron a Lanzarse mutuamente chocando entre si volvieron a Ser Azules y le mostro todo de Spurr el cual era Hembra luego de volver en si lo capturo .

―Aprendes Rápido , ven vamos por tu Ultimo Pokemon ―Mewtwo lo transporto a otro Lado

Ash ya se habia acostumbrado un poco de aquella teletransportacion de Mewtwo ahora se encontraba en Hoenn observo el Lugar ya estaba oscureciendo y debía de encontrar su Ultimo Pokemon pero le seria difícil en la Oscuridad.

―Espera y el Pokemon vendrá hacia ti ―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash solo se quedo Parado

En eso un ataque Psiquico lo levanto Ash estaba algo asustado pero observo un Kirlia el cual se acercaba Ash solo estaba en el Aire nervioso ya que aquel Pokemon cargaba una bola sombra para lanzarle.

―Concéntrate ―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash comenzó a Hacerlo

La Nebulosa no era Azul si no roja las descargas de aquella Kirlia eran violentas de un color rojo fuerte Ash trato de hacer Conexión pero ella se negaba.

―inténtalo ella está Asustada por eso ―Explico Mewtwo y Ash solo lo intento y una de esas conexiones hicieron contacto

Kirlia se calmo y comenzó a ver como Ash era en su interior luego de observar eso el Pokemon le paso lo que sabia a Ash habia sido abandonado por su entrenador al considerarlo débil el comprendía ese Dolor Kirlia solo sonrio finalizando la Conexión Ash la atrapo le mostro que anelaba ser un Gallade ya que resulto ser Macho.

―Ahora una Pregunta Ash , que entrenara Kirlia ¿su tipo Psiquico o su segundo tipo?―Pregunto Mewtwo

―¿eh?―Ash no entendió

―estos entrenamientos elebaran mas haya la habilidad del tipo que entrenes pero no podras repetir el proceso con otro con el mismo Pokemon te dio un Ejemplo este Kirlia será un Gallade según su anelo si lo entrenas con las funciones Psiquicas no podrá elevar su poder con las funciones de Lucha cuando entrenes ese tipo así que elije que pokemones entrenaran ―Explico Mewtwo y Ash asintio

El observo al Kirlia y se agacho un poco

―¿quieres entrenar tus habilidades Psiquicas o quieres esperar a ser un Gallade para las habilidades del tipo Lucha?―Pregunto Ash y el Kirlia solo asintio a lo primero

―Bien vamos―Mewtwo los devolvió a la Cueba Ash saco a los tres Pokemon que habia capturado cada uno se Observo luego miraron a su Entrenador y a Pikachu

―Bien comencemos en este Entrenamiento te exprimiré Psicologicamente y Espiritualmente ―Dijo Mewtwo y los cuatro se pusieron a Meditar

Mientras lo Hacian Ash abrió los ojos se encontraba en un Lugar raro tenia varios Espejos estaba Junto a sus Pokemon observando todo sin entender en eso una imagen gigante de Mewtwo apareció.

―esto es un Laberinto Espiritual tu entrenamiento será que tus Pokemon deberán de pasarlo sin chocar ningún espejo llega hasta el Final y será todo usa lo que te enseñado la conexión con tus Pokemon será tu Guia y Ayuda luego te será dada una Recompensa ―Explico Mewtwo y desapareció Ash solo observo a sus Pokemon los cuales se adentraron al laberinto

El solo estaba observando desde un Lugar alto quería darles indicaciones pero las palabras no salian sus Pokemon chocaban con cada Espejo y estos se rompían atrapándolos cada ves mas el estaba nervioso sin saber que hacer para guiarlo

"¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo comunicarme?" Se preguntaba el podía ver la salida desde su Lugar cuando recordó algo

"La conexión …" Ash solo se concentro y las descargas que lo unieron con esos Pokemon fueron apareciendo el podía ver lo que ellos veian los fue guiando hacia la salida en eso todos los cristales se rompieron y Ash abrió los ojos solo observo a Mewtwo parado frente a el y sus Pokemon

―lo has logrado…―Dijo Mewtwo observándolo

―Fue rápido―Dijo Ash al notar eso El legendario negó

―Tardaste tres meses en terminarlo tu mente ah estado en ese lugar mientras tu cuerpo cumplía las funciones de mantenerte en condiciones durmiendo , comiendo y demás al igual que tus Pokemon ―Explico Mewtwo Ash estaba asombrado le parecieron solo Horas pero en realidad había demorado mucho en hacer aquello

―Ahora es turno de ir con tu Proximo Maestro pero tus Pokemon se han ganado una recompensa ―Dijo Mewtwo y toco la cabeza de Kadabra este comenzó a evolucionar , fue hacia Kirlia y le dejo una Piedra alba con Spurr le hizo lo mismo a Alakazam

―¿pero como hiciste eso?―Pregunto Ash

―este entrenamiento hizo que llegaran al nivel en el cual debían Evolucionar solo necesitaban un empujo por eso lo hice y Ash ahora podras hacer la conexión fácilmente con cada Pokemon que deses capturar tu tarea ahora es dominar a la perfeccion la conexión con los pokemon captura los otros tres que te faltan y tu entrenamiento del tipo Psiquico estaras completo mientras puedes hacer los demás , fue un gran Honor ser tu Maestro te deseo buena suerte ahora solo sigue el Sonido del Agua te llevara a tu Proximo Maestro ―Mewtwo solo transporto a Ash hacia otro lado

Ash solo observo donde se encontraba era un bosque por el Sol parecía Mediodia miro las Pokebolas de los Pokemon y pensó lo que Mewtwo dijo

―escuchar el sonido del Agua…―El solo se concentro para escuchar un rio cercano

Ash solo comenzó a caminar hasta llegar y lo observo

―si lo sigo tal ves llegue ―El comenzó a Caminar siguiendo el rio


End file.
